1. Field of the Invention
The present application claims the Paris Convention priority based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-104107 filed on Apr. 28, 2010, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a process for producing a solid catalyst component for olefin polymerization; a process for producing a solid catalyst for olefin polymerization; and a process for producing an olefin polymer using the solid catalyst.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various solid catalyst components containing a titanium atom, a magnesium atom, a halogen atom and an internal electron donor have hitherto been proposed as a catalyst component for olefin polymerization. It is required for the catalyst obtained using such a solid catalyst component to give a polymer having a low content of a low molecular weight component or an amorphous component, when an olefin is polymerized in the presence of the catalyst. In the polymerization of an α-olefin, it is preferred that a resulting polymer has a high stereoregularity in addition to the low content of a low molecular weight component or an amorphous component therein. The stereoregularity of a polymer gives an influence on the crystallinity of the polymer, and a polymer having higher stereoregularity is higher in the degree of crystallization. A molded article comprising a polymer having a high crystallinity has superior rigidity and heat resistance.
For example, JP-A-1-319508 discloses that when an α-olefin is polymerized in the presence of a mixture of a Ti—Mg composite solid catalyst, which is obtained by reducing a tetravalent titanium compound with an organomagnesium compound in the presence of an organosilicon compound, an organoaluminum compound as a co-catalyst, and an organosilicon compound, an α-olefin polymer having a low content of a low molecular weight component or an amorphous component can be obtained.
JP-A-2-289604 and JP-A-8-143619 disclose a solid catalyst component, which is obtained by bringing a magnesium compound, a titanium compound, a halogen-containing compound and an alkoxyester compound into contact with each other, and a solid catalyst component, which is obtained by bringing a magnesium compound, a titanium compound and a halogen-containing compound into contact with each other, and then bringing the resulting mixture into contact with an alkoxyester compound.